


Day 22

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: When Erica's parents are out of town, she invites her two favorite boys over.





	Day 22

Erica plops down onto the seat next to him, a lollipop trapped between her curled lips, scattering books and paperwork like they don’t mean a thing. Which maybe they don’t to her – they’re not her schoolwork, not her hopes and dreams of a better future – but they mean something to Isaac and he’s pretty sure Mr. Harris won’t be happy about questionably dirty worksheets. He reaches down to pick them up as Erica starts speaking.

“My parents are out tonight. Some overnight conference in Sacramento,” she says. “I don’t care but it means I’ve got the house to myself.”

He raises a brow as he straightens up, leaning back against the dilapidated train bench. Erica props her legs across his lap, leaving him holding his books and papers with nowhere to put them. He’s annoyed but not enough to overcome his curiosity.

“Which means,” she continues, without him even asking a question, “that you and Boyd are coming. No ifs, ands, or buts – your ass better be at mine by 7 sharp.” She sits up, leaning in so close her breath tickles his ear. “You’re going to regret it if you don’t.”

Isaac can only imagine what she means.

 

 

Erica answers the doorbell by grabbing his shirt, dragging him down so she can kiss him, and then turning on her heel with the expectation that he’ll follow. She’s not wrong. It’s not the first time he’s been in the Reyes household and it looks as picturesque as all the times before. It smells different though – masking the air fresheners Mrs. Reyes uses like it’s going out of style is the scent of something savory and spicy. _Food_.

When they enter the dining room, Isaac’s eyes immediately land on Boyd. He’s dishing up plates from plastic containers, laying a thick layer of delicious looking food on each. Erica saunters over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. Isaac’s lips twitch with a soft smile. They always look so _happy_ together.

Erica and Boyd are meant for each other. You can see it in every gaze and lingering touch – there’s never been two people more in love with them. And they love him too, but it’s different, not quite the same. Yet he doesn’t mind. What makes them happy, makes him happy.

“Boyd’s mama cooked us dinner tonight,” Erica says, pulling out a chair and motioning for Isaac to sit. “She’s such a nice lady. She trusts him, y’know? And actually _cares_. If my parents ever found out about you two…” She trailed off in a bitter chuckle. Isaac doesn’t really understand her relationship with her parents but he listens without complaint. “They can never, _ever_. Got it? They’d have enough of a fit over one of you; two would be… I can’t even think about it.”

“Then don’t,” Boyd says, his voice a mixture of gruffness and sincerity. He slides a plate in front of her and then one down to Isaac. “Just eat.”

So they do. The food is _amazing_. It’s a hell of a lot better than anything Isaac’s ever come up with in his life. He’d love to ask Boyd’s mother for cooking advice one day but he’s only met her once; the three of them usually meet up at the Reyes’ when Erica’s parents are out to one of their many overnight conferences. Tonight is far from the first time they’ve done anything like this.

Maybe it’s the nerves – the one’s he can’t ignore no matter how hard he tries – or it’s the teenage appetite but he focuses on the food, blind to Erica’s jittery excitement and the mischievous looks she exchanges with Boyd. He does notice when she finishes her plate faster than both of them and nearly jumps out of her seat. He raises a questioning eyebrow at her but she just winks and takes off up the stairs, towards her room.

There will be no studying tonight. Not like he expected any – he didn’t even bring his books.

Boyd and he finish their food in silence. He respects that about the other boy. His stoicism is infectious but not in a bad way – it’s calming and comforting, a silence he could wrap himself in like a blanket. Isaac collects their plates, washing them in the sink and placing them in the dishwasher before joining him at the bottom of the stairs. They’re side by side as they walk up the stairs though Boyd, with slightly longer strides, opens the door first.

Isaac will never get tired of the sight on the other side.

Erica is sprawled across her bed, propped up on her side, and playing with them hem of the pink baby-doll she’s wearing. It looks absolutely gorgeous on her, accentuating her body – her curves and shape. It’s a sight that goes straight to cock. What can he say? He’s teenage boy. Not a lot is needed to get him going and _this_ … This is a lot.

She sits up, crossing her legs at the knees and beckons them forward with a finger. Boyd enters first, walking towards her like a man possessed. Isaac shuts the door behind them and pulls his shirt off, tossing it to the floor as he watches them. He can’t manage to tear his eyes away as they kiss. They really are perfect together.

Sitting down on the bed beside them, he’s prepared to wait patiently but then Boyd is _there_ , and he’s large, with arms that box him in, and his lips are soft. There’s love and appreciation in this kiss too, something welcoming that assuages his fears of being out of place. He grips the other boy’s shoulders, closing his eyes as he languishes in the intimacy.

Erica, however, is not one to be ignored. Her hand slides between their bodies, fingers going straight for the zipper of his jeans. He tries his hardest not to break the kiss with Boyd as she gets them off but, in the end, he has to. Isaac lays back, gasping for breath, as the other boy drags his jeans and boxers off his legs.

Somehow, Isaac is the first one naked.

He won’t be the last, if the way Erica attacks Boyd’s shirt is any confirmation.

He watches them for a moment, watches as they kiss and claw at one another, burning with passion, before he slides up behind her. He kisses her ear, her jaw, her neck, tugging gently with his teeth at the strap of her lingerie. She reaches behind her, sliding her fingers through his hair. She tugs at the strands, hard enough to feel but not hard enough to hurt.

She’s sandwiched between them, her hands on both of them, Boyd’s knees knocking into Isaac’s. They’re all _touching_ and it feels amazing – maybe because they’re pack, maybe because they’re hopelessly in love with each other. Whatever the case, they need more.

More means Boyd finally lifting Erica off the bed and lying her flat on her back; he straddles her, undoing her lingerie with a surprising amount of care. She’s the last the one to get naked but Isaac thinks she’s the most beautiful. A mixture of soft and hard, curves and planes. He rolls up to her side, pressing kisses to her shoulder and lavishing her breasts as Boyd works below. She gasps and arches, responding to every single one of their touches. But she wants _more_.

Pushing Isaac off, Erica sits up. She kisses Boyd’s slick lips and then flips over onto her stomach, rising to her knees. She tugs at Isaac’s hand, guiding him to sit before her. He doesn’t hesitate and neither does Boyd though he can’t pay much attention to the other boy as Erica’s lips wrap around his cock, sucking him down and drowning out his thoughts.

This is heaven.

And they all seem to be in agreement, each of them making small sounds of pleasure as they find it with one another. Even like this, they all manage to touch. Erica has them both in her but Isaac stretches his legs out so he’s touching Boyd. They move in unison and they come within moments of one another, collapsing into a heap of sweaty, tired limbs.

Heaven is in Erica’s bed when her parents aren’t home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
